Nature of balance
by Kaijuologist
Summary: Summary and everything are inside. I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone and welcome to my first story on this account! I decided to do this because I think my Kaiju works should have their own account. I will still be posting stories to my first account though! Anyways, I love Serizawa and Graham and wanted to see more of them. Yes, I do pair them together and I will do that in this fic BUT I'll try not to make it the main focus.

* * *

 **Summary:** After the Battle of San Francisco, MONARCH must face the backlash of the public and Serizawa and Graham must divide their time between personal things and work. Luckily, they have friend(s) in places they wouldn't expect.  
 **Pairings:** Serizawa/Graham, Ford/Ellie  
 **Warnings:** Not really much to warn about.

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
** **San Francisco, California  
** **2014**

Ishiro stood within the large stadium, eyes looking around the injured and the survivors. Even an hour after Godzilla had woken up and went out to sea, there was still people flooding in with no signs of stopping. Most of the injured were covered in dust and dried blood, their clothes ripped in various places. The only thing that seemed to be clean was the crisp bandages that were around their wounds, but some of them did have a large red spot on them, signaling the wounds still bleeding. But none of them was the one he was looking for. He was looking for Ford Brody to make sure he was safe and that he was with his family.

"Dr. Serizawa," a voice came from behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Ishiro turned around and saw Ford standing there, leaning on a crutch. He was covered in dirt and some blood but otherwise, he seemed fine. Beside him was a young boy who was clinging to the man's shirt. Beside the two was a woman, dressed in hospital scrubs and a leather jacket.

"I wanted to come check on you." Ishiro informed Ford. "Before my assistant and I leave."

"Oh," Ford nodded. "Well since we don't have much time...this is my wife, Ellie and this is my son, Sam."

Sam waved shyly at Ishiro, who waved back with a small smile. He glanced at Ellie, who was watching him with a barely there smile, before looking at Ford. "It was a pleasure meeting and working with you, Mr. Brody."

"Likewise. Have a safe trip."

The shook hands before Ishiro made his way out of the stadium, weaving through crowds of survivors who were looking for their loved ones. The man watched for a moment before walking to a helicopter and slipped in, clicking his harness on and slipped on a headset. The pilot made sure that Ishiro was set before powering the aircraft and waited for the rotors to pick up speed. Once it was safe, the copter started to ascend into the sky and then they were off, heading to the Tactical Operations Command in Oakland.

It didn't take long to reach the Command and they were already setting down. Ishiro stepped out of the helicopter and inside where military personnel was in the process of packing everything up, safe for a few pieces of equipment that just couldn't be packed at the moment. Vivienne Graham chose this moment to come into view, now changed out of her earlier clothes and obviously showered.

"Did you find him?" was the first thing she asked.

"Yes," Ishiro nodded. "He was reunited with his wife and son. They were all fine."

"That's good."

"Where's the Admiral?"

"He's in the other room, talking to someone over the phone I believe."

Ishiro nodded to her in thanks before making his way to the said other room. He could see Admiral William Stenz at a phone, talking in a hushed voice. Ishiro waited patiently for the other man to get done, which wasn't that long after. William ended the call with a quick farewell before turning around and towards Ishiro.

"Admiral." Ishiro greeted.

"Dr. Serizawa, welcome back. I take it you had gotten everything you needed?"

"Yes."

"Good, I suspect that you and your assistant will be going soon, back to MONARCH?"

"I believe so."

"It was an honor working with you, Doctor."

"Likewise, Admiral."

Ishiro shook William's hand before heading out and back to where Vivienne still stood, waiting.

"MONARCH sent a jet over to get us at the Oakland International Airport." His assistant told him, making him nod. They gathered their things and walked over to a Humvee, climbing in. After telling the driver where they needed to go, they were on the roads, heading towards the airport without much traffic.

They got there in record time and were on the jet that was no taking off to bring them back home to Japan.

"What happened," began Vivienne after a few moments of silence as she sat across from him, her arms on the table that was between them. "It's going to change everything, isn't it."

"I believe so." Ishiro stated truthfully. "I fear in what way."

He watched as she nod before looking out of the window, at the clouds that hid the destruction of San Francisco from view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Tokyo, Japan  
2014**

Ishiro and Vivienne stood from their seats and made their way out of the jet and onto the airstrip of the Tokyo International Airport. The strip was barren save for them, the jet and a few other people. It was obvious that Japan's government had shut down the airport in response of what had happened with the flying MUTO and over in the states. Ishiro was thankful for this since he wanted to keep out of the public eye until he could scrape up a statement that he could make at a press conference. He knew that everything was out there now, there was no covering this up. It was too big and people died in these events.

"Sensei," Vivienne called, grabbing his attention and making him look at her. She nodded to the care that had just pulled up. "Our ride is here."

Ishiro nodded and made his way to the black vehicle before opening the back door for his assistant, allowing her to get settled inside before shutting the car door and went around to the other side, getting in himself.

Once the two were settled in, the driver put the car into gear and found his way onto the road and headed off towards where the MONARCH building was. Vivienne took this time to take out her phone and began to check all of the social media sites she could think of. What she saw were not good in the slightest.

"We won't be able to be left in peace for quite some time." She remarked, shaking her head. Ishiro looked over at her questionably before leaning over and looked at her phone. On the screen he could see twitter and most tweets were different view points of Godzilla, regaining his strength in the aftermath of the battle. There were captions above the pictures and videos, most voicing their disbelief. He watched as his assistance's thumb swiped up, scrolling down through the tweets before it stopped at a rather angry tweet, saying all types of things about MONARCH and wanted it to burn to the ground, preaching how it was their fault that all of this happened.

"It would appear so." the man sighed.

"What should we do?"

Ishiro was silent for a moment, taking each word in before leaning back in his seat. "I'm not sure. I suppose we should get a statement out as soon as possible."

His assistant nodded before putting her phone down on her lap. "I suppose you want to have a meeting about this as well?"

"That would be wise."

"I'll schedule one as soon as possible."

Ishiro nodded before looking forward once more, his mind whirling around what he could possibly say. He felt that others being outraged were justified. It was MONARCH's job to contain the male MUTO and they couldn't. They-he- underestimated the creature, the one thing he promised to never do, thinking that electrocuting it would put an end to it so easily. He knew that he had to be held responsible to this and that is what he will do when he make an appearance at a press conference. If people only see him as the person that had caused this mess, well, that was fine by him. He'll take the fall. Better him than anyone else, especially Vivienne. That's how he saw that anyways.

His musings got cut short when they pulled up to a large building that looked like any old, large building with fifty-four floors. That wasn't the case, of course.

Ishiro slipped out of the car once it stopped, followed by Vivienne. They both shut their doors and made there way through the security and was finally able to make it to his office.

"Call the tracking team. Have them try and pinpoint where Gojira is." Ishiro told her as he sat in his office chair, slipping his glasses out from his inner pocket on his jacket. "And get a date for the meeting ready."

Vivienne bowed and he watched as she walked out of the room. He turned to the company computer and booted it up as he slipped on his glasses. He logged in once it was booted up and quickly went on chrome, clicking the search bar.

Giant monsters in San Fran/

Links filled the screen and he clicked on a random one.

 **Three Monsters Attack** **California!  
** ** _By Jason Anderson_**

 _I was right there on the Golden Gate Bridge when the first one, Godzilla or some stupid name like that, and it plowed right through the bridge and I could see hundreds of cars flying through the air. It was a frightening sight to witness! I was lucky enough to be far enough away from that specific section so I only, really felt it. Now, I knew about the flying one but I didn't know about the one that was from Nevada. I saw the news footage about the aftermath and I feel bad for everyone that got caught in the middle of that shit storm. I also heard about the whole MONARCH shit. Whoever's the head of that is a idiot. I mean come on, if you knew about giant monsters, than you should tell the damn world! It's common sense! This is why I don't trust the government._

Ishiro stopped reading and went back to the results, clicking on another one before reading that. This went on for a few hours before he X'd chrome out and leaned back in his chair, pulling his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had his work cut out for him, it seemed.

A knock caught his attention and he looked up. Vivienne walked in a slit second later, carrying a mug that was slightly steaming. She walked over and set the mug down in front of him before straightened up. "I thought you would need some hot tea. The tracking team have been searching for him but he must have went down deep again. They will keep monitoring though."

Ishiro nodded. "And the meeting?"

"It will be next Monday around Ten in the morning."

"Thank you." he murmured, rubbing his eyes with his two fingers.

"You're already getting yourself stressed." Vivienne observed.

"I've been reading some things that people are saying. They aren't good."

"I wouldn't expect otherwise. Why don't you head home, you need to lay down at rest."

"I can't possibly do that. I still have things I need to do-"

"Sensei," she interrupted him. "Go. I know you and I know that you didn't get much sleep since the male MUTO broke out."

Ishiro stared at her for a long while before letting out a sigh and standing up. "Alright, alright."

He watched as she gave him a smile before he took a few sips of his tea that had slightly cold before he drained it. "If anything happens or if we got something-"

"Call you first thing. I know, don't worry."

He hesitated for a moment before walking past her and out of the office.

Maybe she was right.

Maybe this was something he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this one I had no idea what to do on this one so please, forgive me on this extremely short chapter! Next one will be the press conference and such, I promise!

* * *

 **Kaiju Alpha, CH2:** So, how closely are you sticking to the Monsterverse canon with this?

 **Answer:** I'm hoping it to stick pretty close to the canon. Obviously, there's gonna be some things added like Ishiro and Vivienne keeping in touch with Ford, maybe Godzilla resurfacing here and there...Of course, I'm going to keep the updates to this fic slow until KOTM comes out. So, getting to where she goes to Antarctica in 2016 is probs a long ways off.

Thanks for the review and question, Kaiju Alpha! I appreciate it!

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
Tokyo, Japan  
2014**

Ishiro Serizawa stood in a large, well lit meeting room with men and women lined the table. They were whispering among themselves and he had to clear his throat loudly to gain their attention. Once every head turned to him, he began.

"Thank you all for coming. I suppose you all know why we're here." he watched as several heads nodded. "We need to figure out what to do in the wake of this and soon. There's going to be a press conference held whether we are ready for it or not."

"I doubt there will be anything we can say that would make the population be in favor of us." an American man that was head of the communications offices, Tim Roland, stated.

"Be that as it may, we can't simply keep quiet any longer. We have to get everything out there if we ever want them to truly trust us."

Tim opened his mouth to say something at that but promptly shut it as the other occupants gave him a look, clearly telling him not to say a thing. He leaned back in his chair, his fingers interlocking as he listened.

And that's how the rest of the hour long meeting went. Just talking, trying to get everything thought out and set up. By the end of it, Ishiro was exhausted and all he wanted to do is to go to his office and relax. But he knew he couldn't, not yet. He had to figure out where Godzilla was located and, with this information, hoped that this would be enough for the public to trust them- even if it would just be ever so slightly.

He politely said his goodbyes to everyone as they filed out of the room before following them out went off, towards the tracking offices. When he made his way inside, he could see everyone scurrying around, hurrying their work as much as they could.

"Sir." a young man came over to Ishiro, his shirt unbuttoned and open, revealing the muscle shirt underneath. His dark hair clung to his forehead and his eyes held tiredness in them. "We've been searching for him via MONARCH satellites but so far, we haven't found him yet."

"I see. Keep looking and notify me if you find him."

"Yes sir." The man scurried back to his assigned desk and Ishiro walked out of the room and to his office where he sat at his desk and leaned back in his chair with a small sigh. He rubbed his face before He took out his glasses, slipping them on his face before opening a folder that was on his desk. Inside it were papers that detailed what they know about Godzilla and the MUTOs with the added observations and hypothesis.

With a quick exhale and a sip of his water, he began to go through everything in the folder.


	4. Chapter 4

Still kind of a short chapter again, I know. I'm trying, promise! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Kaiju Alpha, CH3:** Nice to know you're sticking close to the Monsterverse timeline. BTW, are we gonna see other characters like Houston, San, a mention of Aaron, and maybe Monsterverse interpretations of Anguirus and Baragon?

 **Answer:** I'll be trying, lol. And yes, we will see other characters. Ford is differently going to appear again as well his family. Stenz...maybe. There will be other characters that's the homage to some of the characters in the old films, one of em will be in this chapter. As for the other kaiju in the monsterverse...maybe. I'm not sure yet, I need to study the MONARCH timeline(For details of Rodan's volcano, Kong and Mothra in earlier years so I can put that in here somehow) As well as see if the outposts on the website will yield any additional Kaiju. Though I do have a fic idea that is basically a Jurassic Park esque thing but with Kaiju that actually works but I have yet to fully begin writing it and post it here...though I'm not sure if I should.

Thanks for the review and question, KA!

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
Tokyo, Japan  
2014**

Ishiro fixed his suit jacket as he stood outside just inside of the MONARCH building, in the lobby. He could see the mobs of press from all around the world out their with their cameras ready like sharks, waiting for the metaphorical feast to begin. Vivienne stood beside him, also surveying the mass with a unamused expression on her face. It didn't help either of them that it was a rather warm day, much too warm for their suit jackets. Still, they had to do this as soon as they can. With a deep breath, Ishiro made his way through the glass door and to the podium that was set up with the MONARCH symbol on the front.

"Thank you all for coming." Ishiro started after he cleared his throat. "I suspect that you all have some questions but please, save them until after I am done speaking. I am Ishiro Serizawa, head of MONARCH that was founded in 1946. Our main function is to track, research and find what we call MUTOs, Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms. The original founders thought it would have been better to keep this organization a secret. With the wake of what happened in Japan, Hawaii and America, we we decided that it would be best to come public. So, whatever questions you have, ask them now."

Hands shot up into their air and he nodded to a Japanese man.

"Jenji Ozaku, Tokyo Shimbun," the man introduced himself. "Why didn't you go public before the wake of these disasters?"

"To keep the public from panicking since, at that time, we had everything under control. In addition, we thought that if we kept quiet, no potential extremist would know and cause any trouble or harm."

That seemed to satisfy the man as he wrote in his notepad with a pen. More hands shot up and Ishiro called upon them, listened to their questions and tried his best to answer them, which wasn't that hard. This went on for almost an hour until, finally, he was answering the last few questions. He pointed to an American man who wore a suit with a tie and had his hair combed neatly.

"Steve Martin, United World News." The man introduced himself politely though his tone was all business. "What will happen now, since Godzilla has awakened and is moving around?"

"We will do our best to track him and as we do, we will continuously update everyone via radio, internet and whatever else. It was obvious that the military doesn't have an effect on him, so it would be wise for everyone to steer clear of him so he doesn't get agitated."

"One more question, if I may?"

"Go on."

"Is there a chance of him going after any of the Nuclear Reactors set up in Japan and the US?"

Ishiro shook his head. "I don't believe so. He is used to absorbing radiation from the Earth's core. The radiation from the reactors would just be a little more than a piece of candy for him."

Steve nodded and scrawled across his notepad.

"That will be all. We will have a website up for you all soon." Ishiro bowed and walked away from the podium and into the building where Vivienne stood, waiting.

"That went better than I imagined." she stated as she handed him a bottle of water, which he took gratefully and uncapped it before taking a few sips.

"It would appear so."

A young man walked up to them, posture straight and wearing a black suit. "There's a reporter who wants to talk to you."

"Do you know who?" asked Vivienne.

"The one from United World News."

Ishiro thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Let him in."

The man bowed and walked away, doing what he was told. Steve Martin thanked the man and walked over to Ishiro and his assistant, bowing in respect of the two.

"What can we do for you?" Ishiro asked him.

"If it was okay with you, I'd like to be stationed here as my newspaper's correspondence."

"If you don't mind me asking...why?"

"I was there, in San Francisco when the three creatures made landfall. I saw all the devastation it caused and I wanted to help in anyway I can since then."

Ishiro looked at Vivienne for a moment and she gave him the slightest nod, conveyancing her opinion on the matter before he looked at Steve once more.

"Alright, I'll have someone get you a apartment close by here."

"Thank you, Dr. Serizawa."


	5. Chapter 5

So...for those who don't know, I wrote my very first Godzilla14 fic back in 2014 and it was about Ishiro's adopted daughter, Kiyru and her experience throughout the film _(Spoiler alert: Our friendly scientists get together)_ and I was wondering if you guys want me to put it on this account- after I rewrite it of course. it's all up to you though! So, let me know what you guys think. Now, onto this fic!

Speaking of...it's kind of short because I'm not sure what to put into , forgive me for that, I am trying so hard! I just kind of wish that there was more information between Goji14 and KOTM.

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
Tokyo, Japan  
2014**

Two months.

That's how long it's been since the attack on San Francisco but to Ishiro, it felt like a lifetime. There was still no sign of Gojira and he knew that the public was getting restless. He knew that he had to do something, but he didn't know what he could do. He could reassure them that they are doing their best but he didn't think it would be the best approach. He could try and stay quiet until they find Gojira...but he suspected that course of action would be even worse.

So here he was, sitting at his desk in his office with his glasses set on his face and staring at his laptop, brows furrowed with concentration. It was dark outside with the crescent moon high in the starry sky as thin clouds pass over it. He had a mug long since drained off coffee sitting beside his laptop and he had a feeling that he was going to refill it soon, especially with how things were currently going tonight. He was the only one in his part of the floor and most of the main lights are off, save for the one in his office, though it was on a more dim setting.

Or so he thought.

He glanced up as he heard a door shut and footsteps heading towards his door. Then, there was a knock.

"Come in." Ishiro leaned back in his chair. He watched as the door opened and Vivienne walked through the door, a bento in hand.

He could confidently say that without her, he would probably lost when it comes to taking care of himself in a rather stressful situation like this one.

She walked over to his desk before she closed the laptop and pushed it to the side before setting the bento down in front of him and straightened up. "You really should try and not overwork yourself...or forget to eat when you do."

He took his glasses off, setting them off to the side before looking at her with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I just have to get what I can done. Gojira hasn't shown up yet and it's putting a strain on the public's trust in us."

"I understand that, but that doesn't give you an excuse of not taking care of yourself. Now eat and after you eat, you need to go back to your home and rest." Her voice held authority and concern which instantly made him give in without much of a fight.

"Alright." He opened the bento and took out a pair of chopsticks. He picked some rice up between the two sticks and stuck it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before repeating several more times until it was gone. He moved onto the other food items inside and, after a minute or two, he was done with no leftovers in the box whatsoever.

"That was good, thank you." He set down the chopsticks in the box before rolling his chair backwards so he could stand. He opened his laptop and turned it off. He slipped it into his briefcase along with several papers and grabbed his suit jacket, slipping it on. He followed Vivienne out of his office and to the elevator, which took them down to the lobby and they walked into the parking garage, to his car.

"Don't open that laptop to work when you get home." She stated sternly. "You go straight to bed."

"I won't and I will." He reassured her before slipping into the driver's seat and turned the car on. The engine roar to life before it quieted down to a low rumble. He gave one last look at Vivienne before he pulled out of the parking place and drove out of the garage and down the street.

He made it to his rather humble home which was a two story one. It wasn't as big as some of the other homes that were around but that suited the man just fine. He lived by himself so he didn't mind it in the slightest.

He parked in the driveway, slipping out and walked to the front door, unlocking and opening it. He turned on the light as he shut the door and walked into the kitchen, setting his briefcase on the table and took off his suit jacket before setting it on the coat rack.

He headed up the stairs, tugging his tie off and unbuttoned his white shirt.

First, he'll take a shower, then he will go lay down in his bed and get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I know, a short chapter, but I wanna get everything tied together before I forget. Also, I have saw the KOTM trailer... I am excited but scared of Serizawa and I'm hoping they are not going the 1954 Gojira route. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Cause I suck as, what I like to call, free styling in between films. Now, remember to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
** **Tokyo, Japan  
** **2014**

Three weeks had passed and finally, they got a hit on Godzilla, who was moving through the Pacific. From the looks of it, he seemed to be veering rather close to Skull Island, which worried Ishiro a little bit. He really didn't want a confrontation between Godzilla and Kong in anyway. That would probably be disastrous in the long run, especially of Godzilla did make it to the island. It's well known that Kong did not like any sort of intruders in his domain and with how aggressive Godzilla could be if he was shown aggression...Well, he didn't want to see what happened to Kong after the battle since he was still a little too small to go up against Godzilla.

He made sure to write a statement, though keeping certain things in his mind, and handed off to Steve, who took it and, with a nod, went off to probably contact his superior.

Ishiro leaned back in his chair with a slight sigh, a hand coming up to take his glasses off so he could rub his eyes. He was hoping that this would at least put some people at ease, though he doubted it. He knew that there was always some people who, no matter what, won't be happy with anything with what he had to say.

"Sensei?" the quiet voice of his assistant made his hand fell away from his face so he could look at her. She was standing in the doorway, folders in her arms and against her chest. "I have the files you had requested."

"Thank you." Ishiro murmured as he watched the British woman walk over and said the folders on the desk. He noted how she paused and he waited to see what else she had for him.

"Lieutenant Brody called." She stated, making his eyebrow raise in surprise. "He was asking how everything was doing and wanted to do if he could do anything to help."

"That's very kind of him. Make sure to put his contact information into your phone and send it to me."

She nodded politely. "Any word on Godzilla?"

"He is moving in the Pacific. He is...veering close to Skull Island."

The news made her frown. "That's strange. Do you think he knows about Kong?"

Ishiro let out a deep sigh. "I'm not sure. I hope not. I do not know if he's only aggressive towards the MUTO species or if he is aggressive to other large ones. But, we both know how Kong is, so it would be safe to say that they would fight if they come into contact with one another."

The man slipped his glasses back on before he opened the folder and began to shift through the papers, Eyes dancing across the page, taking in the data and words. Most of it was from The quarantine site at the mouth of a dormant volcano on Isla De Mona. The others were from the Temple of the Moth in China. These two sites were vital as they were both home to dormant creatures, similar to Godzilla but of different species. They were doing all they could to learn from them but for the one that was in the volcano, it was particularly hard as it was sleeping in magma, something that even he didn't think was possible. They had been trying to use thermal cameras but they all came back useless, except for one it seems and he was looking right at it.

It was obvious that it was taken recently. He could see the that the majority of the image was yellow, save for the few red spots and represented the shadows. A orange spot in the middle of the volcano and he knew that it was the creature, its wings curled around its body as it floated in the intense magma, asleep.

He couldn't help but wonder how long this creature would stay asleep for, especially with everything that had happened since 1999.

His eyes drifted to the top of the paper, as well as another, and couldn't help but read the words that were printed there.

 **Isla De Mona  
** **Titanus Rodan**

 **Temple of the Moth  
Titanus Mosura**


	7. Chapter 7

I wasn't expecting this fic to continue to get views after I haven't updated in a while. You guys must really like this unscripted mess XD. Thanks for all of your views, it means a lot! This chapter is going to jump away from Serizawa and Graham. Hopefully, you all will enjoy it none the less! Remember to review since reviews help me.

* * *

 **Chapter 7  
** **Los Angeles, California  
** **2014**

Three months since Ford Brody and his family went through hell in San Francisco and now, they were set up in Los Angeles, living in the home that had been provided by MONARCH. It was bigger then their last home and in the area that they lived in, the Hospital that Ellie had gotten a job at was just a few minutes away. Sam's new school was a little farther but the bus came and got the kid at the end of their new driveway, which was a relief. All in all, life with the Brody family was going pretty well. Of course, he hardly knew when this peace for him would last since he did extend his help to the doctor and his organization sometime before. Luckily, Ellie seemed to be supportive, understanding as to why he would do such a thing. She only asked for one, simple thing in return.

That he would always come back to her and Sam, no matter what.

"Daddy!" Sam suddenly called, making the man blink and shift in his spot at the kitchen table with a newspaper in front of him as well as a mug of coffee. He looked over and saw Sam sprinting towards him, dressed in a blue shirt and grey jeans. The boy through his arms around Ford and the said man quickly returned the embrace. Sam gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, causing him to chuckle.

"Be good at school today, okay bud?" Ford ruffled Sam's hair.

"I will!"

"Sam, hurry up. The bus will be here in a few minutes!" Ellie called from the front door in the living room.

"Love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too. Now go on." Ford gave Sam a little push and the kid scampered away and into the living room. He listened to the front door opening and then closing, signaling that Ellie had walked outside with Sam to wait for the bus. He took out his phone and pressed the power button, watching as the screen lit up, revealing a picture of him, Ellie and Sam smiling. Other than a text message from one of his army buddies, there were no alerts from the G-Alert, a new alert system that was released by MONARCH just a few days ago to alert everyone about Godzilla's whereabouts.

He put his phone away and listened to the bus stop at the end of his driveway and then drive on a few seconds later, followed by the front door opening and closing again. He looked over and saw Ellie walking into the kitchen and over to him, going up behind him and sliding her arms around his neck from behind, leaning down do to it.

"I have off today." Ellie stated softly before pressing a kiss to the side of Ford's head.

"What do you want to do, then?" Ford asked her, turning his head slightly. "We can go out to eat or we can stay in..."

"I defiantly vote for staying in."

Ellie pulled away before grabbing Ford's hands and pulled him up to his full height. She dropped his hands go and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down until their lips brushed up against each others. Ford's arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her against him and pressing his lips more firmly to hers.

God, he loves this woman with all he have.

* * *

 **Hollow section in the crust, Pacific Ocean**

Yellow eyes opened, adjusting to the low levels of light before a low growl sounded from deep within his chest and he began to push his body up ignoring the fading pangs and aches that was coming from his newly healed scars. Some of the wounds he had gotten from the Parasitic pair were rather deep, making the healing process slow. It made traveling a hassle and thus, he had decided to dive deep and into a cavern to rest up and sleep.

Godzilla opened his large jaws, letting out a monstrous yawn before heading to the entrance, his steps shaking the cavern. He slowly slip into the water and propel himself out into the ocean, letting the songs of the whales and the playful squeaks of the dolphins filter through his ears.

It wasn't long before he was joined by a pod of Sperm Whales once he reached a certain depth. This particular pod was one of the fearless ones as they willingly came close to his hulking mass, the youngsters going as far as to brush up against his scales.

Godzilla didn't mind, though. He did appreciate their company to an extent and was willing to tolerate the youngsters, even if they would brush up against the still tender scars. It made him remember a distant memory of a time long past where he would do the same to either of his parents when he was a youngling.

He watched as the pod eventually left him, most likely going and getting themselves some food. Once they were out of site, he continued forward, speeding up as he began his protocol though the oceans.

He instinctively knew that more creatures would be waking up soon and that he will be ready for them.

When they wake up, he's going to completely and utterly annihilate them and he will protect his territory.


End file.
